My Lady
by Ashelynn
Summary: Vayne Solidor takes a wife. Will she be able to protect him from himself? Vayne/OC, Gabranth/OC Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lady**

Chapter One

Judge Gabranth stood admiring the beauty who stepped out of the airship. _So this is the lady who is to marry Lord Vayne _he thought. He was glad for the full helmet he wore that completely covered his face so he could look her over without needing to be too discreet. _Lord Vayne is certianly a lucky man. I hope I am assigned as her guardian. _Judge Ghis stepped forward.

"His Excellency was called away unexpectedly and sends his humblest apologies and regrets that he was unable to be here to welcome you upon your arrival. He is expected to return shortly before the evening meal." He said bowing slightly. "If you will accompany me please." He started walking and Gabranth walked up to the lady and offered her his arm.

"My Lady." She accepted his arm and they started walking together. She looked up at him and smiled.

"May I enquire as to your name?" She asked.

"Gabranth, My Lady."

"Well Gabranth, I will not be your lady until after Lord Vayne and I are wed. Please just call me Ashelynn. He looked at her and solemnly replied,

"You will always be My Lady."

The previous evening:

_"How am I supposed to marry a man I've never even met? . . . What about Kyzel? . . . What do I tell him? . . . I love him you know." Ashelynn paced the floor of her father's study, her hands clasped tightly behind her, her usual smile replaced by a scowl. Her eyes blazed and her voice started rising in anger._

_"You will have plenty of opportunity to become aquainted with Lord Vayne as there are a few months before the wedding and we are traveling to Archadia tomorrow to meet him. As for Kyzel you can explain the situation to him when we return." Her father replied. Ashelynn turned to him, tears filling her eyes, her heart aching at the thought of what she had to do._

_"Why do I have to do this? It isn't worth the heartache that Kyzel will be put through or mine for that matter." The Marquis sighed. He hated seeing his daughter like this and it pained him even more to put her through it. But it was best for Bhujerba and that was most important. _

_"Ashelynn, this marriage will ensure Bhujerba's independence. Having the backing of the Archadian Empire is a huge asset should we ever need their support. Sacrifices are sometimes required for the greater good."_

_"What about the business deal you have with the Emperor?"_

_"Those business deals are with Lord Vayne not with the Emperor. And you would do well to remember that and keep it a secret. And I am sorry, but these are the kinds of sacrifices that ruling families must make."_

_"Sometimes I wish we were just regular citizens." Ashelynn grumbled but he could tell that she was reluctantly coming to acceptance. "Tahta," she said, using the Bhujerban term for father. She walked over to him and laid her head against his chest. "Do I have to?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She finally conceded. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. As a Marquis' daughter and the future wife of the Emperor's son I should have better control of my emotions."_

_"I am sorry also, I know this came as quite a shock to you. If it wasn't necessary I would not ask this of you."_

_"Are you upset with me Tahta?"_

_"No my little treasure." He kissed the top of her head._

_"I'm going to be married soon. I'm not little anymore." She giggled._

_"True." the Marquis replied. The thought saddened him deeply but she would never know._

**_Please review. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think of the first chapter. More to come in the coming days. Hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After entering the Imperial Palace, Ashelynn and the Marquis were shown to their guest quarters. Ashelynn was relieved that her father's rooms were right across the hall from hers as she was still very nervous and feeling a little overwhelmed with all that was going on. As she entered her room she looked around. The first room she walked into was a small sitting room. There was a small round table in the corner and a plush chair next to it. On the opposite wall was a full length mirror and beside that a small vanity table. After the door closed behind her, she walked through the doorway into the bedroom and gasped. The room was beautiful. Across from where she stood long lace curtains were pulled to the side of two full paned glass doors that led out onto a small balcony. In the corner of the room sat a large canopy bed covered with the same white lace curtains that covered the two doors. The bed itself was covered with a white quilt with a blue flower design. The same type of design was painted along the walls by the ceiling. There was a full vanity opposite the bed, and a large closet that was open. She saw her luggage sitting next to it.

Just then a maid walked into the room from the other doorway in there that Ashelynn assumed led to the bathroom. They looked at each other. She looked to be about Ashelynn's age with light brown hair and big brown eyes. The maid realized she had been staring and blushed.

"Pardon me, My Lady. My name is Dorthe and I will be here to assist you during your stay. Is everything to your liking?" She asked nervously. Ashelynn smiled at her and nodded. Dorthe felt very nervous and shy around this beautiful lady who was going to be Lord Vayne's wife. Ashelynn walked past her and stepped into the bathroom and froze again looking around in awe. The bathroom alone was as big as her bedroom at home. Straight in front of her was a double sink with a long counter. Above that a mirror stretched the length of the counter. On one side was the toilet and on the other side was a full length tub. A couple of shelves lined the walls by the doors and held towels and toiletry items. The floor space in the middle was large enough to fit a full size bed.

Ashelynn turned around and looked at Dorthe who had busied herself unpacking Ashelynn's clothes and hanging them up in the closet. "Are all the bathrooms that big?" She asked incredulously.

"The ones in the guest rooms are and also the ones for the Emperor and his family."

"You could practically put another bedroom in there!" Ashelynn said, laughing. Dorthe smiled.

"What would you like me to get out for you to wear this evening, My Lady?" Dorthe asked. Ashelynn looked at her.

"Please call me Ashelynn."

"I couldn't do that, My Lady. It wouldn't be proper."

"Then how about a compromise? When we are alone you call me Ashelynn and when there are others around you can call me My Lady." Dorthe smiled at her shyly.

"I would like that, My... I mean Ashelynn."

"Good then it's settled. You and I will be great friends." Dorthe smiled now, her nervousness and shyness gone. She definitely liked Ashelynn and was glad she was marrying Lord Vayne. "Oh right, what to wear? . . . Why don't you pick something out that you think Lord Vayne will like." Ashelynn said and Dorthe immediately turned around and grabbed an outfit from the closet.

"I really like this one and I'm sure Lord Vayne will too. Though he would probably like you in anything because all your clothes are so beautiful just like you." Dorthe said. Ashelynn blushed.

"Thank you. I will wear that then." Dorthe helped Ashelynn get dressed then as Ashelynn sat at the vanity Dorthe brushed her hair. "What is Lord Vayne like?" Ashelynn asked.

"I don't really know. I'm not around him much. But the other girls think he is very attractive and they say he is very caring . . ." Dorthe stopped abruptly.

"A very caring what?"

"A very caring . . . person." Ashelynn just looked at her. "What jewelry would you like to wear?" Dorthe asked trying to change the subject.

"You picked out my outfit, why don't you pick out the jewelry?" Ashelynn decided not to press the subject further. Dorthe had probably divulged too much and Ashelynn could guess what she had really been about to say. "I am so nervous about meeting him. My stomach is in knots."

**Please Review. More Chapters coming in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After the two girls finished getting Ashelynn ready there was a knock at the door. Dorthe went to open it and after conversing with the person outside she returned and informed Ashelynn that the Emperor had returned but the meal was still being prepared.

"Lord Vayne requests your presence in the palace gardens." Dorthe told her.

"I don't know where that is." Ashelynn replied, sounding more confident than she felt. Truth be told, her nervousness only heightened to the point where her stomach started hurting. After Dorthe offered to show her the way, Ashelynn had to will her legs to walk. Her heart was beating so rapidly and so loudly that she was sure that Dorthe could hear it. But to her credit, if she did hear it, the maid said nothing. As they got close enough to see the gardens, Ashelynn was so nervous she froze. Dorthe placed a hand of support on her shoulder and Ashelynn smiled at her gratefully and continued walking.

They walked into the gardens, then Dorthe bowed politely and started to leave.

"Dorthe?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Thank you." Dorthe looked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Ashelynn asked.

"It's just that no one has ever thanked me before."

"Well they should. If I didn't have you to help me where would I be?" Ashelynn laughed, temporarily forgetting her nervousness.

"Thank you, My Lady."Another bow and Dorthe was gone. It was then that Ashelynn remembered why she was there. Trying to calm her nerves, she turned back around.

Vayne Solidor stood watching this scene slightly amused. His future bride was definitely going to win people's loyalty if she treated them like that. Perfect for a wife of House Solidor. She would be the softer side, the compassionate side, to his law and order.

As Ashelynn turned, she saw him. The view made her lose her breath. She unknowingly clasped her hands tightly in front of her in nervousness. He was . . . well she didn't really know how to describe him. He had finely structured cheek and jaw bones. And a perfect square chin. She glanced at his finely shaped, full lips and wondered how they would feel pressed against hers. Then there were his eyes. Deep blue, but that wasn't what drew her to them. It was the carefully guarded look in them. The intelligence behind them that gave her the feeling that he saw and understood everything. Despite the guard, or maybe because of it, she somehow knew that there were many layers to this man. It was the combination of all this plus the aura of authority that just seemed to emanate from him that made her realize she was looking at the most attractive man she had ever seen. He smiled at her and the breath she had just managed to get back was gone again. He walked towards her and all she could do was stand there and stare.

"Hair dark as night, skin pale as the moon, eyes the color of a blue crystal shining in moonlight*. Such are the words used to describe Bhujerba's Midnight Beauty. But those words could not have prepared me for the stunning beauty of the lady before me." He walked up and bowing slightly he took her gloved hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. Ashelynn felt as if her knees would buckle. Her heart had stopped momentarily and was now racing. The effect this man had on her made her breathless and she could barely think. She somehow managed to regain some composure and blushed, looking away.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "At first I was not very pleased with the idea of an arranged marriage but after meeting you I feel it may be better than I thought it would be."

"I hope I may prove to be what you wish me to be." He said. Ashelynn looked at him thoughtfully. His words were simple but he stated them so elegantly. He watched her studying him.

"And may I prove to be what you need me to be." She replied. He took a mental note that she had said need instead of want or wish and wondered if that had been intentional. She smiled at him.

"Lady Ashelynn, there is more to you then meets the eye. Though the eye is not left wanting."

"I could say the same of you, Lord Vayne." was the reply with a blush. Vayne was intrigued. He would enjoy getting to know this woman both mentally and physically.

*** The color of Ashelynn's eyes are a sky blue but to go with the theme of the midnight beauty I had to come up with a different description pertaining to night. Though it may not be entirely accurate using the color of the blue save crystals in moonlight was the only thing I could come up with.**

**Thank you for the review. Please keep reading and reviewing. As always the next chapter will be coming in the next day or two. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next couple of days Vayne took Ashelynn on a tour of Archades. While the magnificent height of the buildings was interesting, it was the Archadian citizens who intrigued Ashelynn. While impressed with their enthusiasm to seek out information, she couldn't understand why they determined social status the way they did. The amount of information one knew determined the amount of chops one had; and the amount of chops one had determined one's social status. Or something like that. She wasn't quite sure how to take that, part of her wanted to roll her eyes at how stupid it sounded, and she also wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. But to do either of those would cause the citizens to dislike her so she just smiled and pretended that it was the normal way a society functioned.

A few days after arriving, Vayne informed her that he had business to attend to in Dalmasca and invited her to join him. She went with him but was surprised to find that they did not go Rabanastre as she had expected. Instead the airship landed in the Estersand, in the Sand-Swept Naze area. As she walked off the airship, a desert wolf came running up. Ashelynn quickly turned her back to it and into Vayne's arms.

"Do not worry, I will protect you." He said reassuringly. "But in order to do so you need to be behind me not in front."

"Oh right!" She replied sheepishly getting behind him. One hit with a sword and the wolf was dead. They started walking toward the Barheim Passage entrance. Ashelynn took a wrong step and suddenly fell down and found herself sliding down a sand bank.

"Lady Ashelynn!"

When she finally came to a stop she wasn't sure how to react. But she was not given much time as a cockatrice that was nearby spotted her. It came up to her and got ready to peck.

"Don't even think about pecking me you stupid bird." She said, irritated. A sword came swinging down and the cockatrice was gone.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Vayne stood over her and offered his hand to help her up. She stood up and tried to brush as much sand off of herself as she could.

"Well that was graceful. You don't happen to have a potion or remedy for my wounded pride do you?" She asked in mock sarcasm. But her eyes twinkled and she grinned. "Seriously though, I am fine. Thank you." They started walking again. As they walked Ashelynn could feel the very uncomfortable sensation of dry sand in her undergarments. She excused herself and with a couple guards walking with her she returned to the airship to clean the sand off.

After he finished with his business at Barheim and she had cleaned herself up the airship returned to Archades. The rest of the days flew by and it was the evening before they were to return to Bhujerba. Vayne found her in the palace gardens. The moon was out and it cast it's glow on her. He just stood there and stared. If he thought she was beautiful during the day, it was nothing compared to how she looked in moonlight. Her dark hair framed her face and her skin glowed under the light of the moon. The reflected moonlight in her eyes made them glow almost iridescently. The full effect was breathtaking and he struggled to think. He walked over to her and offered his arm. He guided her along the paths and neither of them spoke for a little bit.

"Well I guess this is it for now. Tomorrow I return to Bhujerba." She said. He nodded. "Will you write?"

"Of course. And I plan on visiting Bhujerba soon." They continued on in silence for a while.

"I apologize again for what happened in the Estersand." He said looking at her. She just laughed.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. It wasn't your fault and no harm came out of it. As it is, I'm just honored that you would include me in your affairs." She said.

"I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. And I may have had ulterior motives."

"Oh?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I may have wanted to show off my protection skills." He grinned, something she noticed did not happen often as he seemed to be the fairly serious type. She laughed.

"Well it's getting late. I think I will retire for the night." she said, turning towards him. His hand gently cupped her chin as he lifted her face up. He looked into her eyes for a minute then leaning down he gently placed his lips on hers. Her heart fluttered. As he pulled away he said,

"Until next time."

**Please review. Next Chapter will be coming out in the next day or so. Enjoy! Warning: The next chapter involves some adult content including a rape scene. If you do not wish to read it please continue with Chapter Six where I will summarize what happened before continuing with the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains adult content including a graphic rape scene. If you do not wish to read it please continue with Chapter Six where I will give a brief summary of this chapter before continuing the story.**

Chapter Five

A few days after they had returned to the Ondore Estate, Ashelynn was in the drawing room when the door opened.

"Ashelynn! I came by to see you about a week ago and found out you had taken a trip to Archades. You never told me you were taking a trip." _Kyzel! _Ashelynn had completely forgotten about him. _How could I forget about him? _She looked at him and felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Here was a man she had been in love with (or so she had thought), who was in love with her, and she had forgotten about him. Somehow she had fallen so completely for Vayne that any feelings she had for Kyzel had disappeared. All that she felt now was guilt and a sense of . . . well she didn't know how to explain it but the thought of having to break his heart by telling him she was going to marry another man made her feel like the worst person in Ivalice. But she smiled at him and said,

"It was a last-minute thing. I didn't know we were going until the night before we left. There wasn't enough time to tell you." Her heart clenched in pain and guilt. She walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion beside her. Kyzel walked over and sat next to her.

"So how was Archades? I've never been there." He asked. So Ashelynn told him about the towering buildings and the strange way the people determined social status. She knew she needed to tell him about her upcoming marriage but she couldn't come up with an easy way to tell him. "I missed you." He said, leaning towards her to kiss her. She turned her head away and the kiss landed on her cheek. Kyzel looked confused, and she could see fear and pain enter his eyes as he could sense that something was wrong.

"Ashelynn?" He asked tentatively. Ashelynn got up and walked over to where she could look out. She tried to compose her thoughts.

"Please forgive me Kyzel but . . ." She swallowed hard. "My father has made an arrangement for me to marry someone else." Kyzel looked devastated. Tears started forming in Ashelynn's eyes. She had never wanted to hurt this man.

"Who is the lucky man?" He asked.

"Vayne Solidor, the Emperor of Archadia's son. Well one of them. Kyzel, I am so sorry, please forgive me."

"And duty and responsibility requires you to do this. A union of House Ondore and House Solidor means a union of Bhujerba and the Archadian empire." He reasoned. She nodded. She was grateful he understood and was taking it so well as it made it easier on her. She turned back around and stared outside. He got up and walked up behind her. Suddenly her mouth was covered in a handkerchief that was then tied behind her head. Before she could react, her arms were pinned down at her sides as he wrapped one arm around her. The other arm wrapped around her also but held what felt like a dagger to her throat.

"You will do exactly what I say, or I will slice that pretty little neck of yours open. Do you understand?" She tried to say yes, but the handkerchief in her mouth made it impossible so she nodded. That caused the blade to cut a little bit and she cried out, the sound muffled by the gag in her mouth. He turned her around and with the dagger still pressed to her neck told her to sit down on the floor with her legs straight. She did so, while her mind frantically scrambled for a way out of this or a way to alert someone. He knelt in front of her and told her to put her arms behind her. Then with the full weight of his body he pressed himself down on top of her forcing her to lay down with her arms stuck behind her. It was at this moment that Ashelynn knew what he intended to do. She tried to shake her head no and her eyes filled with tears. Ignoring her, he just loosened the string holding her top garment together then moving each side of the material out of the way, he took the dagger and sliced her bra open revealing her breasts. He looked at them and said,

"Oh Ashelynn, you have very nice breasts." Then he put his head down and sucked on her nipple, to her surprise, it hardened. He laughed. "See, your body will still respond to my touch." He sucked on the other one, hardening that tip, then he lifted his body up and pulled her skirt up and out of the way. He pulled her panties down and off. Then he pressed her knees apart and pulled himself out of his trousers. He then laid down on top of her and holding himself up with his arms, he penetrated her, tearing her maidenhead. Ashelynn suddenly felt an intense pain that radiated through her body, seeming to course through every nerve.

"Oh Ashelynn, you feel so good. Gods, you are tight." He gasped. Ashelynn tried to buck him off. He moaned, then started moving, his pace quick. Each thrust he tried to make as hard, deep and fast as he could. Ashelynn, not realizing what she was doing, kept trying to buck him off, tears streaming down her face. Due in part to her movements, he finished quickly. After he had pulled out he looked down and seeing the blood on her legs and the floor he smirked.

"So you were a virgin. Now Vayne won't want you. You're used goods. Nobody will marry a whore like you. As it is, the only reason I ever wanted you was because you have an incredible body to warm my bed and give me an heir. Also being the daughter of the Marquis, marriage to you means one day that man will rule Bhujerba. And those are the only reasons that Vayne Solidor, or any man, will ever want you, dirty little whore." He laughed cruelly and started toward the door. Ashelynn was humiliated. She turned around and tried to cover herself as best she could. She pulled her skirt back down covering her bottom and thighs and pulled the sides of fabric close together and restrung the strings tying them together to cover her chest again. Then she stood up shakily and went to a corner. Facing the wall she sat down and hugging her knees to her chest, she lowered her head and wept, filled with shame and humiliation. She just wanted to curl up and die. Kyzel just laughed at her again before the door opened.

**Please review. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I will have the next chapter up in the next few days. (Fingers crossed). **


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised a summary for those who did not read the last chapter. Kyzel came to visit in the drawing room after they returned to Bhujerba and Ashelynn realized she had completely forgotten about him and that she no longer loved him. She told him about her upcoming marriage and he seemed to take the news well but then in calm anger he raped her. The chapter ended with Ashelynn in a corner humiliated and Kyzel on his way out when the door opens.**

**Warning: This chapter contains the aftermath of a rape. While not graphic, it does contain material not suited for children. I will not be summarizing this chapter .**

Chapter Six

The door opened and in walked the Marquis with Vayne. It took a minute to assess the scene and figure out what just happened. The panties on the floor next to the blood, Ashelynn hiding, curled up in the corner, the handkerchief gag still tied around her mouth, the smug look on Kyzel's face. All indications that a rape had just occurred. Recovering from the shock, the Marquis quickly walked over to his daughter and taking his coat off, he wrapped it around her, and helped her to her feet. One look at her tear-stained face and his heart broke for her. He reached behind her head and undid the tie and removed the handkerchief. Pulling the coat tightly around her, she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

Meanwhile, Vayne and Kyzel stood facing each other, each man sizing the other up. Vayne's eyes were hot with fury, while the smug look that had been on Kyzel's face was replaced by a sneer, but Vayne could see fear in the other man's eyes. Suddenly Kyzel lunged forward with a dagger, intent on assassinating the Emperor's son. Vayne was too quick and stepped out of the way, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Both men circled each other, each man intent on killing the other. Kyzel lunged forward again, but he was blocked by Vayne's blade. By this time Ashelynn had stopped crying and stood there fearfully watching the two fight.

"Based on your outfit, I would guess you are royalty, and from what Ashelynn just told me, I would venture to guess you are her betrothed, Vayne Solidor." Kyzel spat out.

"Your assumption is correct. I am Vayne Solidor, eldest living son of Emperor Gramis of Archadia. And might I inquire as to your name, filth?"

"You can't venture a guess?" Kyzel mocked. "Surely Ashelynn told you about me, Kyzel, the man who has her heart, the man she truly wishes to marry." Vayne swung at him but he nimbly dodged it.

"I highly doubt she wishes to marry you now. What kind of man would rape a lady who loves him?" Vayne said angrily. Kyzel pulled out another dagger and crouched still circling in unison with Vayne. He lunged forward and sliced Vayne's arm. Vayne swung his sword again, but Kyzel jumped back, the sword narrowly missing him.

"Well poor Vayne Solidor doesn't get his sweet little virgin bride. Instead he has to marry Ashelynn, the dirty little whore." Kyzel taunted. He looked at Ashelynn and laughed. "Dirty, dirty little whore."

"Lady Ashelynn, " Vayne replied, stressing the word lady, "is not a whore." And with a scream of anger he plunged his sword into Kyzel's side. Kyzel staggered and dropped to his knees. Vayne lifted his sword ready to slice Kyzel's head off, but the sound of Ashelynn's voice stopped him.

"Please don't kill him." She cried out.

"Even after what you did to her, Lady Ashelynn still has the compassion to spare your life. Should we meet again, you won't be so lucky." Vayne hissed, turning away. Kyzel saw his chance and standing up he lunged.

"Watch out!" Ashelynn screamed. Vayne barely managed to avoid the blades that came swinging at him. He whirled back around and the two men started circling each other again, Kyzel suddenly started swinging both blades furiously at Vayne but this left him vulnerable and Vayne plunged his sword into the man's chest effectively piercing his heart. Kyzel dropped to the floor, dying. Wishing to spare his daughter from more humiliation, the Marquis ordered the hallways cleared to Ashelynn's room. After her father and Vayne escorted to her room, Ashelynn stayed in there the rest of the day.

She was so humiliated she locked the door and refused to let anyone in, including the maids. As she took a bath and changed her clothes by herself, she cried on and off her mind imagining the horrible things everyone must think of her now. In the tub, she scrubbed until her skin was red, as if hoping that she could scrub away the shame and humiliation. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, she just felt she could never get clean. It was only when the scrubbing started making her bleed, that she finally stopped. She climbed out of the tub and finding a nightgown she put it on, wincing as the fabric brushed against her raw skin. Then she threw herself on the bed and wept. Wept for the innocence lost, forcefully stolen from her. Wept for the events that would not take place now. But mostly she wept for the broken heart that would never feel Vayne's love. For who could love a used whore? Certainly she was one now. She was no longer a lady. And no son of an Emperor would marry someone who was not a lady. As it was she didn't even deserve to be the daughter of a Marquis, as being part of the ruling family required her to be a lady. Kyzel was right, she was no better than a whore. She wondered what Vayne must be thinking, how disappointed he would be of her. He would find her disgusting, look at her with condemnation in his eyes. He would dismiss her without a second thought. He was probably talking with her father right now, canceling the arrangement, telling the Marquis that he needed a real lady for his wife, not someone's used seconds, not a whore. Sure he had been angry at Kyzel and he had defended her honor by stating that she wasn't a whore, but the only reason he did that was because he was angry that Kyzel had taken what was supposed to be his. His words of defense were because it was his duty to protect her reputation. But she knew that he did not agree with his statement. How could he? She fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming that she was standing on a balcony looking over a crowd. The crowd was pointing at her chanting "Whore! Whore! Whore!" over and over again. As she looked out over the crowd, there was Vayne, a look of utter disgust on his face, chanting with the rest though his voice was the loudest.

**The reason the guard wasn't summoned during the fight scene was because the Marquis wanted to keep Ashelynn's humilitation as private as possible and the more people who knew and were there would greatly add to her shame. Also he figured Vayne could handle himself and that Kyzel would give up easily. **

**Please review. The next chapter should be out in the next few days. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Ashelynn awoke, it was dark. She went to the window and looked out seeing the moon high in the sky. All the emotions and memories from the day before flooded her mind. She had to get out. She pulled the nightgown off and finding an outfit from the closet she put it on. Tying a cloak around her to ward off the cold night air and slipping her feet into a pair of sandals, she unlocked and opened the door. With the hood of her cloak covering her face, she quickly hurried down the hall. She avoided looking at any of the guards who were stationed in or patrolling the halls. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps that followed her until a voice gently called out.

"Lady Ashelynn?" She knew that voice, but did not turn to look at the man. "May I walk with you?"

"If you wish," was her reply. A few long strides later and Vayne was walking beside her. He offered her his arm, but she did not accept it, choosing instead to watch the floor. Accepting that she was probably still upset, he placed his arms behind him, his hands clasped together. She refused to look at him afraid of the expression she would find there. Vayne was not sure what to say or do, never having been in this type of situation before. As they walked along in silence his mind was working, thinking about questions he could ask, then discarding those ideas, as he already knew the answer. They came to the double doors leading into the garden, and stepped through as the doors were opened by the nearby guard. Ashelynn walked over to the railing and looked out. She did not see the magnificent view though as her mind was too absorbed. Vayne came up behind her and she stiffened as memories of how her fall from ladyhood started. But he just came to stand beside her. He tried to look into her hood to see her face but it was down, completely covered in the hood. Finally she spoke.

"I am truly sorry. I have ruined everything." Her composure was steady but Vayne could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened was not your fault. Kyzel was the only one responsible for his actions."

"Will you be returning to Archades in the morning?" She asked. Vayne took a minute to respond as he was confused by her question.

"Why would I leave? I came to spend time with you." She finally looked up at him. His face did not hold the contempt and disgust she expected. But she couldn't read the expression on it.

"Why do you wish to spend time with me since we will no longer be getting married?" Surprise and confusion entered his eyes.

"Why would we no longer be getting married?"

"Why would you want to marry me? I am no longer a lady. I am no longer worthy to be your wife. I am no longer worthy to be the daughter of a Marquis. I am not even worthy to be called a citizen of Ivalice. I have become something lower than that." Vayne placed his hands on her arms.

"What happened to you does not make you any less a lady. Nor does it change my mind about a marriage to you." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Then you do not abhor me? I do not disgust you?"

"Of course not." Then it dawned on him. "The things that Kyzel told you were lies. That is why I was so angry when he called you that name. I wish to marry you, no matter what happens." He replied. She still didn't look convinced.

"Kyzel said the only reason you were marrying me was because you wanted me to warm your bed and give you heirs and you get to control Bhujerba after my father dies." Vayne looked at her.

"Those reasons are true. I do want you to warm my bed as you are an exceptionally beautiful lady. I do want you to give me heirs as I can't produce them by myself. And yes I will be the one to rule Bhujerba after your father dies as I have married his daughter. But ruling Bhujerba is not one of the reasons I wish to marry you. As it is, I am already going to be ruling Archadia after my father dies." How smoothly he lied. Having Archadian control of Bhujerba was indeed one of the many benefits of a marriage to her. When the time came for the Marquis to die, Archadia would then have control of the magicite mines. But he would never tell her this. "But all that aside, you intrigue me. I wish to know you better." This part was true. She seemed to accept this.

"I apologize for doubting you." She said sincerely.

"There's no need to apologize as you needed to ascertain my affections toward you. Though I do believe now would be a good time for me to try to rest." He said, offering her is arm, which she accepted, and the pair walked back to Ashelynn's room where Vayne said, "And now I will bid you a good night. Sleep well." And with that he bowed and kissed her hand. "I hope to see you in the morning." He walked away and Ashelynn with her cheeks blushing, entered her room and flopped down on her bed. She was definitely falling for the dark-haired Archadian heir. Of course that had started the first time she met him. Thoughts of the events of the previous day gone, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Please review. As always the next chapter will be uploaded in a few days. Enjoy. Thanks so much to ArchadianRose for her reviews. There will be Gabranth/ Ashelynn pairings later on I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next day, Ashelynn took Vayne on a tour of Bhujerba. Having already been there before, there wasn't much that he hadn't already seen. "Well since I missed giving you a proper welcome, Svagatam*. Welcome to Bhujerba." She said with a laugh. Vayne smiled. "I was honestly surprised you came so soon."

"I'm finding that you have constantly been on my mind since you left Archadia. So I had to come see you." This was only partly true. While he had thought about her often, his real reason for being there involved the magicite.

"You have been on my mind also." She blushed. Vayne couldn't believe how often she blushed. He must really have an affect on her.

Later that evening, Ashelynn put on her armor and weapons underneath a regular outfit and made sure she had a sack full of potions and slipped out of the Ondore Estate, heading toward the Lhusu mines. She usually had to sneak out to practice her fighting skills unless she wished to have her usual entourage following her. She was fairly strong by now, so fighting wasn't too bad as long as she had potions and didn't get ganged up on or go too far into the mines. Of course if needed she could always flee. She reached the mines unnoticed and slipped inside. In the first area, before entering the mine itself, she took her outer outfit off and put it in her sack then she entered the shaft entry. First she cast libra on herself, then pulling out two guns she got ready to shoot the steelings that were flying above her head. After shooting two of those, she concentrated her gunfire on the slaven in front of her. It came charging at her and she quickly switched to the two daggers she carried. Slicing both weapons into the slaven she managed to kill it as it had already lost quite a bit of health with the gunshots. Luckily she hadn't disturbed the skeletons yet. Suddenly a voice was heard behind her making her jump and scaring her half to death.

"I thought you didn't know how to fight." Ashelynn turned around, staring at the figure leaning against the wall.

"Lor . . . Lord Vayne! You frightened me." She was annoyed with him for scaring her and was irritated that he was there. "You really should not sneak up on someone like that." He could hear the irritation in her voice and wanted to smirk. So she was able to feel something other than infatuation for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you? This does not seem the kind of place a Marquis' daughter should be, especially alone." He replied. She couldn't understand why that reply just made her more irritated, but it did. Controlling her voice, she said,

"I wish to practice my fighting skills should I ever find that one day I need them. As for being alone, surely you understand the wish to not be constantly supervised." He understood all too well. He walked toward her looking over her outfit. There was a look in his eyes that made her freeze. She couldn't look away from them.

"How is that supposed to offer any protection?" He asked, indicating her armor. She wore a skirt that came down to just above her knees, and a sleeveless top that showed her midriff. Both garments were the same blue color as her eyes, lined with black.

"It has both protect and shell on it and the gold bands on my upper arms and wrists give me immunity from all negative status effects. My sandals have bubble on them."

"I am glad." He said. "I apologize if I upset you."

"I apologize also. I should not have gotten irritated with you."

"Interesting way to store weapons." He said. She blushed. She had a leather strap on each thigh, with two leather holders on each strap, where she stored one dagger and one gun on each leg. The skirt covered them, so when she pulled one out or switched weapons, a large part of her thigh was exposed.

"Easiest way to hide them." She replied. The full effect of it all made his senses reel. She really was a beauty.

"Shall we continue on or return to the estate?" He asked.

"Will you inform my father of his daughter's doings?"

"No, but I would prefer it if you did not come here or anywhere alone. As my future wife, your protection is important. I can't very well marry a corpse. And I do not believe your father would be too thrilled at having to prepare a funeral for you." She sighed.

"Why did you have to put it that way? I am now stuck with a guilty conscience." She said. "How did you manage to find me?"

"I saw you sneaking out. It looked suspicious so I decided to follow you. I wanted to see what was so important that you felt the need for secrecy."

"Well now you know." She replied, switching the daggers for guns, and continuing on. Vayne followed intent on keeping her safe.

***Bhujerban for Welcome**

**Please review. As always the next chapter will be up in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As the skeletons rose up from the floor Ashelynn shot at them while Vayne swung his sword. Between the two of them they made quick work of disposing of the skeletons, picking up the loot left over. Before heading further into the mines, Ashelynn cast float on both of them so they wouldn't trigger the many mines that dotted the pathways that coursed through the mines. When they entered the Oltam Span Ashelynn led them down the stairs. Vayne looked at all the traps.

"I know we have float, but wouldn't it have been easier to walk up there with so many traps down here?" He asked.

"If we walk up there, we run the risk of being overwhelmed by all the skeletons." Ashelynn said, then realization dawned on her. "Of course with you here it would have been easier. Oh well, it's a habit to come this way." They continued on, making their way to Site 2. Once there, Ashelynn decided to turn back as going further would pit them against much stronger enemies.

The next day was Vayne's last day in Bhujerba. As the two of them walked through the gardens in the Ondore Estate that evening, Ashelynn was disappointed. "I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." She said. Vayne looked at her. "I know you have duties and responsibilities in Archades, but I wish I could see you every day."

"In a few months we will be wed, then you will see me so often you may wish to be back here, away from me." He replied. She looked at him, but his face was unreadable, like usual.

"Hopefully I won't get to that point for a few years at least." She said, laughing. "But I will miss you in the meantime. Promise you will write?" Vayne nodded. Then he gently took her face into his gloved hand and lifting it upwards, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and said,

"Until next time."

It was the night before the wedding, and the Marquis couldn't sleep. He was pacing the halls, his thoughts on the upcoming nuptials. His little treasure, no not little anymore as she had reminded him that day he informed her she would be marrying Vayne, would be getting married tomorrow and then she would be moving to Archades with her new husband and he would no longer be able to enjoy her sunny disposition every day. Ever since he had taken her in as a small child after her parents had died, she had become the light of his life. He had found a new reason to keep pressing on, even when the weight of ruling was taking a toll on him. For fourteen years he had watched her grow from a sweet, adorable little girl into an intelligent young woman and then into the incredible lady she was today. Then he had received a visitor, who never having met her, decided she would be his wife. He remembered that day clearly, as it saddened him more deeply than anything else ever had.

_"I have another reason for being here besides the magicite. I hear you have a daughter? Might I inquire as to her name and age?" Vayne Solidor questioned._

_"I do have a daughter. Her name is Ashelynn and she is eighteen." The Marquis replied, though his voice was steady, he began to feel uneasy. He had a feeling he wouldn't like where these questions would take him._

_"I wish to marry your daughter. Before you respond, let me explain the benefits. While still remaining independent, Bhujerba and all of Dorstonis would have the backing of the Archadian Empire should the need ever rise. Also to ease your mind about how your daughter will be treated, she will receive all the respect, honor and power due a lady of her status, as the daughter of a Marquis and a wife of the future Emperor, and everything else that comes with those positions. You need not worry for her, as she will always be well taken care of and protected. Also any heirs that come out of this union would have ties to both Archadia and Bhujerba thus insuring the freedom and well-being of Bhujerba for many years to come." _

_"As beneficial as that sounds for Bhujerba, what reason would you have for wanting this union? You have yet to meet my daughter so your interest in this is not because of her." Since Vayne had expected an argument, he was prepared with an answer he knew would appease the Marquis._

_"There are very few unmarried women among the members of the ruling families of Ivalice, except possibly in Rozarria. But as Rozarria and Archadia are rivals marriage to a Rozarrian is out of the question. And since the only other option for marriage to a member of a ruling family is the Dalmascan princess who is not quite old enough to marry and is betrothed to the prince of Nabradia, that leaves your daughter as the only available option. Also I would like to be able to continue the Solidor family line with someone who is nobility instead of marrying a daughter of an Archadian senator as that would be my only other option." Because this was true, Vayne knew the Marquis would accept this, though it was only part of the reason. By marrying the Marquis' daughter, Vayne would be able to wield more control over the man. He would find it difficult to refuse anything that Archadia asked of him. The Marquis was silent for a while. Vayne waited, giving the man time to think things through, knowing this wouldn't be an easy decision to make. Realizing any further argument would be pointless as Vayne's proposal was sound and he knew that this marriage would be in Bhujerba's best interest, the Marquis replied,_

_"Then I give you my blessing and my daughter's hand in marriage."_

**Thank you again to ArchadianRose for your reviews. They are always an inspiration for me. Please review. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was finally the day of the wedding. The Ondore Estate was full of people. Servants scurrying around, finishing with the final preparations for the big event. Sainikah and Archadian guards were patrolling the grounds. The two ruling families' personal guards were doing their duty protecting their charges. And finally the members of the wedding party and their families were getting dressed for the event. Ashelynn was stored away in her room as a handful of maids fussed over her, getting her ready. She was dressed and the maids had just finished doing her hair and were about to put on her veil, when there was a knock at the door. One of the maids went to answer it and came back into the room with the Marquis.

"Ashelynn, you have never looked more beautiful." He said. She smiled, rising from the chair she was sitting in, she walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Tahta, I love you." The maids, realizing this was a personal moment, laid the veil down and went out into the hallway to give them some privacy. The Marquis looked down at his precious daughter, and setting his walking stick aside, wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, treasure." His voice was filled with emotion and he struggled to speak without crying. "I am going to miss you more than you will ever know." Ashelynn looked up at him, surprised to see tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry.

"Please don't cry, Tahta. If you cry, then I will cry. And brides are usually smiling not crying." She pleaded. He just gave her a shaky smile and went to bring the maids back in. Then he stood and watched as they placed the veil on her head. Not long after that, it was time to start walking to the chapel where the wedding was being held. He pulled the top part of her veil down to cover her face, then grabbing his walking stick he offered her his arm and the two of them walked out of the room. When they reached the chapel, they waited until the wedding march had begun, indicating the bride was coming down the aisle. The maid who had been holding up the train of the dress laid it down and spread it out. The Marquis gave his daughter a quick smile and they proceeded into the chapel.

Vayne stood there nervously waiting for his first glimpse of his bride in her wedding attire. Why he was nervous, he didn't know. When the wedding march began everyone turned to see the bride. As she walked down the aisle next to her father, he stood there, his hands clasped behind him, admiring her. She had a full length sleeveless white gown with intricate patterns of lace lining the bodice, and a full skirt with a small lace pattern lining the bottom. Over the gown was a sheer sleeved robe lined with a white ribbon that was pulled together over her chest and laced with another white ribbon. It parted just above her abdomen and flowed all the way down covering the back and sides of her gown and the rounded train of her dress. Her veil was the same sheer fabric as the robe and was also lined with the white ribbon. It was multi-layered in the back with the longest layer cascading down her back and ending about mid-thigh. Her dark hair was in ringlet curls and held out of her face with the white headband that the veil was attached to. As father and daughter approached the front, the priest asked, "Who gives this bride's hand in marriage to this groom?"

"I do." The Marquis replied taking his daughter's hand and placing it in Vayne's. He gave her cheek a quick kiss through her veil and stepped back. Vayne took hold of her other hand as she stepped up to face him. She didn't hear much of what the priest was saying but answered affirmatively when asked if she wished to marry Vayne. His answer was also affirmative. Then it was time to exchange rings. He placed her ring on her finger, then removed his glove as she put his ring on his finger. As she did so she realized she had never seen his bare hands until now. As he pulled his glove back on, she almost missed the last of the priest's speech.

". . . I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the Gods light your path for all eternity. Faram." Vayne smiled at her and releasing her hands he lifted her veil, then placing his hands on her waist he pulled her closer then leaned forward and kissed her. As he pulled away, he whispered so only she would hear,

"Until next time."

"May I present to you Lord and Lady Vayne Carudas Solidor." They turned and holding hands proceeded back down the aisle.

Afterwards, there was a celebration of their marriage held in the Ondore Estate. After having a meal, everyone met in the ballroom for the traditional post-wedding dancing.

"May I have a dance with the beautiful bride?" The Emperor asked with a smile and a slight bow. She was led out into a dance with her new father-in-law. She also danced with her new brother-in-law. Since she had not seen him much when she had visited Archades except during mealtimes she was surprised how courteous the ten year old was. She instantly liked him.

"May I steal my daughter for this dance?" The Marquis asked as he walked up. Larsa nodded and bowed, taking his leave. As father and daughter danced, they were remembering their first dance. Little Ashelynn standing on her father's feet as he tried to dance with her. Then when that failed, he held her hands and they twirled around. Then he had lifted her into the air and swung her around. She had looked into his eyes, and in a serious tone, solemnly promised,

"Tahta, I will always save at least one dance for you."

"And I will always have a dance for you, little treasure."

**Please review. The next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. Enjoy!**

**Warning: The next chapter contains adult material including a graphic sex scene between newlyweds. If you do not wish to read it, please continue with Chapter Twelve. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter contains adult material including a graphic sex scene between newlyweds. If you do not wish to read it please continue with Chapter Twelve.**

Chapter Eleven

The evening had turned to night, and the guests had started leaving. Vayne, knowing he could finally take his wife back to their room without creating a scandal, excused the both of them and led Ashelynn out of the ballroom. Ashelynn suddenly felt nervous as she realized that she was about to experience her wedding night. She had talked with Kaitin, the maid who had been like a mother to her, about it so she knew what to expect. And after the incident with Kyzel, she had a better understanding of what would take place. But she was still concerned about it. Vayne opened the door to what used to be her room, but was now the room they would share whenever they were in Bhujerba. She walked in ahead of him and he closed the door. Not sure what to do, she just stood there. Vayne removed his armor then walked over to her. Sensing how nervous she was, he just pulled her into his arms and held her. He removed the veil from her head and dropped it on the floor. When she had relaxed some, he lifted her face up and kissed her gently, but instead of moving his lips away he kept them pressed against hers. Her mouth opened and her tongue flicked across his lips, surprising him. She pulled away then but came back to kiss him with an open mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues gently caressed. It wasn't a desperate mating with each fighting for control, but a sensual caress. Their tongues would part, then caress again. He had never kissed quite like this, but it was the best kiss he had ever had. Somehow it aroused him more than any kiss had before. Or maybe it wasn't the kiss itself but the woman who was giving the kiss.

He finally pulled away and using his lips he traced her jaw line back to her ear and taking the lobe into his mouth, he gently sucked on it, eliciting a moan from her. His lips moved on to her neck, as she unconsciously tilted her head to the side to allow better access. He found a sensitive spot and gently nipped it. Instead of the pleasured response he expected, she pulled away and shook her head. He kissed her again, then traced the other side of her jaw line with his lips and sucked on her other earlobe. As he moved his mouth to her neck again, she tensed. This time though, as he found another sensitive spot, he flicked his tongue across it. She responded with a pleasured gasp. He moved his lips back up to her mouth and removed his gloves.

As he reached to undo the ribbon tying the outer layer of her gown together, she froze and he looked up into her face. She was nervous and he could see a hint of fear in her eyes. He probably had Kyzel to thank for that. His hands were still, but when she did not try to push him away, he reached for the ribbon. He untied it then pulled it out of the holes looping it together. He then removed the sheer material. She shivered at the sensual touch as his hands slid it off her arms. He motioned for her to turn around. She did so and he was relieved to see the gown had a zipper. He had heard stories of the tiny buttons on wedding gowns that were incredibly difficult to undo and had frustrated many new husbands who just wanted the garment off. He moved her hair out of the way, and slid the zipper down. Then placing his hands on her bare skin he slid them around her waist releasing the bodice from her upper body. Standing behind her with his arms around her, he looked down, enjoying the view of her breasts encased in her bra. Then he slid the gown over her hips and let it fall to the floor. He moved his hands to her upper arms and leaning down began kissing and her neck and shoulders. She was very tense but she didn't try to stop him.

He pulled away and removed his own clothes. She glanced at him, then turned away again, blushing. When they were both clad only in their undergarments, he turned her around and after helping her step over the gown on the floor, he led her over to the bed and sat her down. He opened the curtains, letting the moonlight in, glad as it bathed the bed in its glow, then turned the lights off. He came over and sat on the bed beside her, then gently pulled her down so she was laying next to him. The fear in her eyes grew more intense. He just lay there next to her, letting his eyes roam her body. As her fear subsided, he leaned forward and kissed her and his hand reached behind her to undo her bra strap. Then he pulled it away getting his first glimpse of her naked breasts. The pale skin, with the darkened tips, glowed in the moonlight. He reached out and caressed one breast. She stiffened then moaned as he stroked the tip between his fingers, hardening it. He moved his hand to her other breast and repeated the process. Then he moved his mouth to one and sucked on the nipple, causing her to gasp and press her chest closer to his mouth. Kyzel had been brutal when doing this, but when Vayne did it, Ashelynn felt moistness between her legs. Vayne smiled and took the other breast in his mouth.

Then he kissed her again and slid her panties off, as she lifted her bottom up to make it easier. There she was in all her glory. She blushed, but he leaned in to kiss her. His hand found its way between her legs and started stroking causing her legs to open giving him better access to the little nub between the folds. As he stroked her, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was short and shallow. Soon though, her eyes flew open, and she began lifting her hips in unison to his strokes. A few more strokes, and she cried out, her orgasm hitting full force. As she floated down from one of the most pleasurably intense sensations she had ever felt, she was surprised to find Vayne kneeling between her legs, his mouth where his hand had just been. As she raised her hand to push him away, she froze as his tongue slid over her pleasure spot, a caress like no other. He began moving his tongue up and down stopping to suck every few strokes. Within seconds, she was at her peak again, and saying his name over and over, she finally went over the edge.

When she came back to her senses after the intense orgasm, she saw Vayne had discarded his underwear and was poised, ready to push himself in her. She immediately tensed, her body stiff, as images of another man in the same position filled her mind. She was about to tell him to stop, but it was too late. As he pressed into her, he realized how tense she was. Gods, how could he have been so careless. He leaned in and kissed her in apology. As he filled her, the pain that had been so intense when Kyzel did it was nonexistent. She felt her body relax. Though she was still tense, she began to feel pleasure with Vayne buried inside her. As he felt her relax, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. She gasped and then moaned in pleasure. Then he felt her arms wrap around him, bringing him closer to her. Her hips involuntarily started moving in rhythm to his thrusts, and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further into her moist depths. His pace quickened and finally with both of them breathless, she exploded, tightening around him, causing him to orgasm hard as he filled her with his seed. After their heart rates had slowed down and their breathing was regular, Vayne leaned over and kissed her, then softly ran his hand in circular motions over her back until she fell asleep.

**Please review. The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The next day, they returned to Archades as husband and wife. There was going to be a gathering later that day, where Ashelynn would be introduced to the people of Archades. Vayne assured her that she would not have to give a speech. She had to wear her wedding gown and veil again, though the veil would not be covering her face this time. She held Vayne's hand as they walked out on a balcony overlooking the city square. She had to concentrate on smiling, as she was too nervous to do much else. She cast a glance at Vayne and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. He caught her looking at him and smiled at her in encouragement. As she looked over the crowd of people gathered, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Would they accept her? One of the Judges stepped forward, and after the people had quieted down, he said,

"Citizens of Archadia, may I present to you Lord Vayne Solidor and the newest member of House Solidor, his wife, Lady Ashelynn Solidor." Ashelynn continued smiling but her grip on Vayne's hand tightened. The people erupted into cheers. Ashelynn let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, in relief.

"His Excellency wishes to see both of you in his study." A servant told them as they stepped back inside the palace.

"Thank you." Ashelynn replied. The servant bowed, then left to continue his duties. Vayne led her to the Emperor's study. As they stepped through the doorway, they could see the six judge magisters already in there.

"Please forgive me for not being present during the presentation. I was attending to an urgent matter." The Emperor said, smiling at them. "As a member of House Solidor, Lady Ashelynn, you will always be accompanied by a judge or a judge magister whenever you leave the palace. As you will be entrusting your life to them, I assumed you might wish to know who is charged with protecting you. Rather than having you meet all the judges though, I have decided to only introduce to you the six judge magisters. Unless they are all otherwise occupied, one of these six will be with you."

"Judge Ghis." The judge magister stepped forward. His armor was gold, white and red and his helmet had one horn protruding straight out on each side of his head. He removed his helmet. He was an older man, with curled gray hair.

"Judge Bergan." Bergan's helmet had a crown shape around the back. He removed his helmet, showing a middle-aged man with slicked back blondish colored hair.

"Judge Zecht." His helmet had two flat half ring shapes on each side of forehead. Removing his helmet revealed a man who looked to be in his thirties, though his head was bald and he had a full white beard.

"Judge Zargabaath." Zargabaath's helmet had red markings and a horn that hung down facing forward and came to a sharp point at the end on each side of his head. He was an older man with short grey hair.

"Judge Drace." Her helmet had an orb shaped knob protruding from each side of her head. Her armor had more of a curved shape than the armor of her male counterparts. She removed her helmet revealing short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Judge Gabranth." His helmet also had horns protruding from the sides, but they came down, then curved back up into sharp tips. He removed his helmet, and Ashelynn stared in surprise. He looked like one of the Dalmascan knights. Having visited her uncle, King Raminas, many times with her father she had seen a knight there with Gabranth's face. The same blond hair, the same facial features. Her shock must have shown, because Gabranth looked concerned and asked,

"Is something wrong, My Lady?"

"I apologize. You resemble one of the Dalmascan knights. Please forgive my disrespect."

"There is no need for an apology. I have a twin brother who serves King Raminas." She noticed his face hardened when he said that and his eyes grew intense.

"Vayne, I wish to speak with you privately." The Emperor said. Ashelynn followed the Judges out of the room. They went on their way to whatever duties they needed to perform. Ashelynn needed to change her outfit, but had no idea where to go. As she looked around, she noticed that Gabranth had turned around from wherever he was headed, and was walking back towards her.

"Is there somewhere you wish to go, My Lady?"

"I wish to return to my quarters, but I haven't a clue on how to reach them from here. This palace is so large it would be easy to lose your way." She said, embarrassed by the fact that she was lost, though it was understandable to be so.

"It is fairly easy to lose your way at first. Within a few weeks you should be able to find your way around easily. But it can take months to explore the whole palace. This way." He said, motioning down a hallway. She took the arm he offered and let him lead her down the hallway toward the rooms that her and Vayne shared.

**Please review. Finally got this chapter uploaded. The next chapter should be out in the next few days. Fingers crossed. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After being shown to her rooms, she had just walked inside, when there was a knock at the door. Opening it revealed Dorthe's smiling face. Ashelynn practically dragged her into the room, and gave her a big hug. Dorthe giggled and said,

"I'm glad to see you also, My Lady."

"Dorthe, we have been over this. Just call me Ashelynn."

"Is Lord Vayne in here?"

"No he is not." Ashelynn replied. Then catching on to what Dorthe was implying, added, "We need a signal so you know which terms to use." She thought for a minute. "Now that I think on it, just call me My Lady until I say he isn't in here. That should make things easier." Dorthe nodded, then started helping Ashelynn remove the gown. Finding a suitable outfit from the very large closet, Dorthe helped her put it on, while they talked. Dorthe was just finishing rearranging Ashelynn's hair, when Vayne walked in. Pinning the last few tendrils in place, Dorthe asked,

"Is there anything else I may assist you with, My Lady."

"I think that is all. Thank you, Dorthe." The maid bowed and left the room.

Over the next few weeks, Ashelynn had to learn how to run the Solidor household, a task usually reserved for the Empress. But the Empress had died giving birth to Larsa, so the task fell to her since she was the only living female left in House Solidor. It was during this time, while overhearing the maids talking, that she first heard the rumors of what had happened to the two eldest sons of the Emperor. Not wanting to believe it, she waited until she was alone with Vayne in their room before she brought it up. As Vayne pulled the covers up after climbing into bed for the night, she said,

"I heard rumors that you killed your brothers. Please tell me they are not true." She pleaded, climbing into the bed.

"I did kill my brothers." Vayne stated, matter of factly. Ashelynn stared at him, her mouth open in shock.

"I . . . what . . . how . . .?" She didn't know what to say. Vayne sighed.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"That your brothers were traitors, and the Emperor asked you to kill them."

"And what part of that do you not understand?"

"It's not that I don't understand, it just doesn't seem believable. I can't see your father having one son kill his other sons. Even if they were traitors. And you wouldn't have agreed to do it, without good reason. Why you? Why not have someone else do it?"

"Welcome to Archadia with dual sided politics where deceit, cover ups, and secrets run rampant. The senate hates the fact that House Solidor exists and would love to destroy us so they can have complete control of the governing of Archadia. House Solidor has very little control over political matters with the senate controlling what we can or cannot do. My brothers had been meeting with one of the senators to discuss ways to dispose of the Emperor. I happened to overhear one of their conversations and was trying to convince them not to go through with it for to do so would be treason. Senator Gregorath overheard the conversation and reported it. But he went a step further, and tried to convince my father and the rest of the senate that I was involved in it also. My brothers denied that I had anything to do with it but admitted to the conversations. The senator claimed his intentions were to get my brothers to agree to kill my father and then he would turn on them, effectively removing them from ever becoming Emperor. My brothers claimed they were intending to turn on the senator and accuse him of planning to overthrow House Solidor, effectively causing distrust of the senate and giving more control back to House Solidor. I think they believed they would not be guilty of treason since all they did was talk and their argument was they never intended to follow through. The rest of the senate and my father didn't believe their excuses. I didn't believe it either as other previous conversations I overheard were about wishing the Emperor would step down from power and were made when the three were not together. All three were found guilty of treason and stripped of their positions and titles and sentenced to death. Their wives and children were also stripped of their titles. Then, as the senate didn't completely believe I was innocent, they convinced my father that to prove my innocence I had to kill the senator and my brothers. If my father or I were to refuse, I would also be found guilty of treason and put to death." Ashelynn lay there watching him during the whole explanation. After a few minutes of silence, where she seemed to be thinking it over, she said,

"And now the senate will use you to their advantage, under the guise of doing what's best for Archadia. You will do their dirty work, but will be the scapegoat if things go wrong. And if you try to cross them, they will be able to discredit your ability to rule." Vayne nodded, his gaze on her scrutinizing. He realized he had underestimated how intelligent she really was. While intrigued, he was also wary, realizing that with her ability to dissect and understand more than what was said, she could be a threat to his plans.

**Please review! Next chapter will be out in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Draklor Laboratory, Ashelynn had heard about it, being where the empire's weapons were researched and she wanted to see it, especially when she realized Vayne went there often. She got her opportunity one day, when Vayne stopped off there, before the two of them headed off to another noble banquet. Leaving the judges who were guarding them outside, as there were enough guards inside, Vayne took her inside, then brought her into Dr. Cid's office. Cid was mumbling to himself, and every once in a while would ask something like there was someone he was talking to. Apparently his invisible friend was named Venat. Vayne cleared his throat causing Cid to look up.

"Hah, Vayne. How are you?" He looked at Ashelynn. "And this must be your lovely bride."

"Cid, Lady Ashelynn. Lady Ashelynn, Dr. Cid, head researcher here at Draklor." Vayne introduced them.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ashelynn said with a slight nod of her head.

"The pleasure is all mine." Cid replied."Vayne I have some matters to discuss with you, provided you have the time."

"We have some time." Vayne glanced at Ashelynn, who sensing this did not pertain to her, went out of the office.

"How much does she know of our plans, Vayne?" Cid asked.

"As of this moment, she knows nothing. Though as our plans manifest themselves, she may find out as she does not seem to just accept everything as complete truth, but rather searches for motive behind why someone would do something."

"Do you feel she would hinder our plans, were she to find them out?"

"I know not. She has an amazing depth of understanding, but whether that would be enough to convince her of the importance of our cause, I cannot say. I do wonder if it would be prudent to inform her of our plans so she understands our reasoning or to let her come to her own conclusions, though that may prove to be a worse threat if she comes to the wrong conclusion."

"It seems there is risk either way. Do you believe she is able to keep secrets?"

"She is very intelligent and can perceive more than what is said. With that ability, I believe she knows more than she lets on. It is very likely she already has secrets. Should we inform her, I know she would be able to discern the consequences of any actions she might take. For this reason, I do believe informing her of our plans would be prudent."

"I agree Vayne. Please bring her in here."

"To help her understand, I think you should make yourself visible to her Venat."

"As you wish." A voice replied, as an ethereal creature revealed itself. Vayne went out and returned with Ashelynn. The sight that greeted her surprised her. There was another presence in the room. A floating ethereal creature with an ornate, armor-like appearance and two glowing yellow spheres that looked like eyes in an empty void that was shaped like a face. There was a great deal of mist exuding from the creature.

"Please forgive me for asking, but what manner of creature are you?" Ashelynn asked.

"I am an Occurian. One of the Undying. A God." The creature replied. "I am called Venat." Ashelynn was not sure how to respond.

"I have never seen your kind before."

"We Occuria usually stay in the Great Crystal. "

"What brings Occuria out of the Great Crystal?"

"We leave the Great Crystal only when we wish to give those not of the Undying assistance in changing history's weave."

"And the Empire has need of Occurian assistance. Why have I not seen your kind before?"

"We only make ourselves visible to the few who are needed to carry out the task that is needed."

"And what task is that?"

"To take the reins of history from the Gods, and put them back into the hands of man."

**Sorry if this scene makes the characters seem out of character. It is difficult to write the dialogue of Cid and Venat.**

**Thanks to Archadian Rose for the review! Please review. The next chapter should be out in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"You are a God, why would you wish to lose your power?" Ashelynn asked.

"What claim do we Occuria have over history's weave? We are seated on throne immortal, rent from time. What use our power if we do not understand the plight of man? Who better to use the power, than those who understand the perils the mortal man faces? Indeed it is not Occurian history that needs weaving, but the history of man." Venat replied. "It is for this reason, I have chosen to assist man until the transfer of power is complete, so man can then wield the power to his own destiny."

"Why choose Archadia to carry out your plan?"

"Archadia has the ability to carry out the task as well as the reasoning to understand its importance."

"Who else knows of this plan?"Ashelynn asked.

"Just Dr. Cid, myself, and Venat. And now you." Vayne replied.

"How do you plan on accomplishing this?" She asked.

"We are still working on the details on how this will be accomplished." Vayne said. "Dr. Cid is studying magicite to see if we can find a way to recreate the shards of nethicite that were given to King Raithwall." He watched her as she stood thinking. _So that was the reason he needed the magicite from the Lhusu mines and had entered the business deal with her father, _Ashelynn thought, though she doubted the Marquis knew the real reason for the Empire's need for the magicite.

"If you manage to recreate the shards, what then? I do not believe the Gods would peacefully just hand over their power."

"Only the Gods have the power to create the nethicite as of this moment. But if man can gain the ability to create it then the Gods lose the advantage of being able to control history by choosing when, where and who they bestow their gifts of nethicite to. Their gifts of the nethicite then become meaningless as the worth of nethicite decreases due to there being plenty of it made by man. I do not wish to defeat the Gods only take the ability of controlling our destinies away from them." Vayne explained.

"And once you have accomplished this goal, then what will you do with the nethicite?"

"We will learn to wield it, to use it to further Ivalice's scientific endeavors."

"How will it help in that?"

"Once we successfully manufacture nethicite then we will be able to find its purpose. Until then, we have no plans for how it will be used." Cid spoke up, looking at her over the top of his glasses as he was bent over studying some papers on his desk.

"So this is for the benefit of Ivalice?"

"It is for the benefit of Ivalice's future." Vayne replied. "It is a necessity for a better future for Larsa."

"In other words, it will greatly benefit Archadia, thus ensuring a better future for Larsa." She stated."Well I certainly cannot fault you for looking out for Archadia's interests above those of the rest of Ivalice, since you will be the next Emperor and that is part of your duty. I do hope this works out as you hope, and won't require too big of a sacrifice."

"Sometimes sacrifice is required for the greater good." Vayne replied, glad she understood.

"Sometimes secrets are needed for the greater good also. I know that anything I see or hear in Draklor is strictly confidential, so you need not worry. I will keep this to myself. Do know that while I do understand your reasoning and I agree with your plan, I do not approve of the way you are accomplishing this goal. I do not see it ending well."

"I do not expect you to agree with everything I do, but I do appreciate your respect in keeping my confidences." Vayne said. He had developed a deeper respect for her, realizing she did not just dismiss ideas that she didn't agree with, but understood they were just different according to ones point of view. "Unless there is something else you need, Cid, we will take our leave."

"No, no. Please do not let me keep you from your appointments. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Ashelynn. Please feel free to drop by anytime." Cid replied, as he came around the desk, and walked them to the door.

"I will be by to see you another time, Cid." Vayne said, as he and Ashelynn stepped out of the office.

"Until next time, then." Cid replied.

**Finally got this chapter uploaded. Please review. The next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ArchadianRose this chapter is for you! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Sixteen

Ashelynn was on her way to Bhujerba to visit her father. Judge Gabranth was escorting her. As the airship flew over Dorstonis, Ashelynn tried to engage the Judge in conversation. "You do not say much, Gabranth." She stated.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, My Lady?" He asked.

"I was curious about what led you to becoming a Judge Magister? You seem younger than the other five." She replied. He had removed his helmet on her request as she preferred not to talk to a "face of armor" as she put it.

"I was born in Landis, to an Archadian mother and a Landisian father." Gabranth said, a faraway look in his eyes. "My father was one of the Landisian King's most trusted knights. Basch, my twin, and I were trained from an early age to become knights. When we were seventeen, Archadia invaded Landis."

_For years, there had been skirmishes along the borders of Landis but they had never amounted to much. Recently though, the skirmishes along the Landisian/ Archadian border had escalated and there were rumors of an impending Archadian invasion. Suddenly, out of the blue, Archadia declared war on Landis. The Landisian King was given the opportunity to travel to Bhujerba, being a neutral city, to meet with Emperor Gramis of Archadia to work out a peace treaty instead of going to war. The King was to leave in a few days time to travel there. Noah fon Ronsenburg was sitting with some of the other knights, eating a meal and discussing the current situation. Some of the knights felt the peace treaty was good for Landis and would keep Archadia from invading, while others felt it was detrimental to the small republic and would force an alliance with the Empire that would benefit Archadia while destroying Landis. _

_Their discussions were cut short when a guard came stumbling into the room holding his side. "We are under attack!" The guard warned before he collapsed. One of the knights, a captain, started issuing orders. He divided the knights up into groups, sending some to protect the Queen and Princess and others to protect the King, Noah included. As Noah rushed down the hallways, he wondered where Basch was. Worried for his twin, he said a silent prayer for his brother's safety before coming upon the room where the King was. The knights entered the room and started helping the guards who were already engaged in battle. As he cut down one of the intruders, Noah's father noticed he was there._

_"Noah! We can handle this, go protect your mother!" He ordered. _

_"I have to find Basch!" Noah replied, as his sword impaled an intruder._

_"Do not worry about Basch, I have already sent him on another task." The elder Ronsenburg replied. Noah glanced at him, then nodded and fought his way out of the room. He raced to the living quarters that his father and mother shared. He pounded on the door and was relieved when she opened it._

_"Forgive me, Mother, but we are under attack. Please come with me, and we can go to the Ronsenburg Estate."_

_"Where is your father and your brother?" She asked. _

_"They are fighting. Father asked me to protect you. Please Mother, we have to leave now." He pleaded. She turned around and grabbed a few things, then the two of them raced out of the palace. Noah was surprised how easy it was to leave, there was no one there to stop them. They ran down the street, toward the Ronsenburg residence. As they reached the front door, Noah pounded on it. The maid who opened it, had to quickly step out of the way so she didn't get barreled over. After informing his grandparents of the situation, Noah and his mother sat in the front sitting room as they tried to patiently wait for news. _

_Noah's stomach was in knots. He kept silently saying the same prayers over and over. Praying for his father's safety and that he would return soon. Praying for Landis. But mostly he prayed for Basch. Through their connection as twins, he was sure his brother was still alive, but he knew he would not stop worrying until he could see him with his own eyes. As the evening wore on, with no news, Noah started getting frantically worried. He started pacing, not able to sit still. Basch, where are you? He tried to telepathically send his thoughts to his twin, hoping for an answer in return. After a little while, he could sense his pacing was upsetting his mother more, so instead he walked over and sat down next to her._

_The next day, after a very long restless night, they finally heard the news. The entire royal family had been assassinated. Most of the knights had died trying to defend them, including Noah's father. The ones responsible turned out to be a pro-Archadia group of Landisian dissidents. Any chance at a treaty had died with the royal family. Landis had become the property of the Empire. Over the next few days, Archadia sent soldiers and guards to Landis to help keep the peace. Basch never showed back up, but sent a letter saying he had moved to Dalmasca and was going to find a way to get Landis back from the Imperials. Noah's mother, grieving the loss of her husband, decided she didn't want to stay in Landis anymore, but wished to move back to Archadia to be with her family. Noah, though greatly despising the idea, was not about to desert his mother, especially in her time of grief, so he moved with her. He would be the good son, the one who did not abandon his family. It was at this time, that Noah first felt the anger and hatred toward the one he had loved as a brother, a twin, a best friend._

**Please review. Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. I will be putting out new chapters every week or so now. Enjoy!**


End file.
